<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evening by the Euphrates by goatchann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427306">Evening by the Euphrates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatchann/pseuds/goatchann'>goatchann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatchann/pseuds/goatchann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after you give Gil his chocolate? </p>
<p>Inspired by the event where you give caster Gil his Valentine's chocolate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evening by the Euphrates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was certainly unexpected. </p>
<p>As the boat drifted along the Euphrates, slowly bobbing up and down, you just wonder how this situation even occurred. All you did was give Gilgamesh some chocolate that he said he didn’t even like because there wasn’t enough of it. So, why this extravagant date in return? You suppose it’s just his way of showing he likes you without admitting that he likes you. What a tsundere. </p>
<p>Your eyes drift towards the lanterns floating in the river. It did give everything a nice glow. You’re too embarrassed to look directly at Gil, but eventually you do look over, but just look at his torso. </p>
<p>“Are you not enjoying yourself, mongrel?” You shot up from his comment and blushed. “N-No! It’s not that at all! I think this is really beautiful!” You respond. He stares at you for a couple of moments before looking away to look at the many sights Babylonia had to offer. A big weight got lifted off your shoulders when he looked away. The air didn’t feel as tense when he wasn’t looking at you. The Ziggurat slowly came into view. This all felt incredibly romantic. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh suddenly scooted closer to you which made the air tense again. “You’re so nervous…” He muttered and put a hand on your shoulder. You dared to look at his face. You couldn’t read what the expression he had meant. “Relax at least a little. I’m taking you on a lovely boat ride and this is what I get? Show a bit more respect, mongrel.” The hand on your shoulder slid off when he was done with talking. </p>
<p>There were a few more moments of complete silence. Gilgamesh sat even closer to you now, leaning in more until his face was right next to yours. You don’t look at him, you hold your head still and blush. He seems to be smelling your hair before deciding to kiss your cheek softly. One of his hands gets a hold of your chin and turns your head towards his. “You can’t hide your face from me.” He says before kissing you right on the lips. He doesn’t let you pull away, not that you want to. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh quickly escalates the situation. The hand on your chin quickly slides down to your bosom to cup it while still kissing you. You panic a little and pull away slightly from the kiss. Gil clearly knows what you’re worried about. “No one’s watching, and if, let them.” That line just makes you feel embarrassed, which in turn makes Gilgamesh chuckle a little. </p>
<p>You were wearing a nice, elegant dress. Hadn’t Gil given you this? The dress was a bit short, it just gave Gil better access, which he demonstrated by putting his other hand under it. It just rested on top of your panties, not doing anything, teasing you with its presence. You moan in anticipation. You look down at the hand and arm under your dress and then back up at Gilgamesh who was staring at you intently. He had a slight blush on his face. Was he embarrassed about something too? You look at his crotch area and blush a deep red once again yourself. You saw a big tent in those rather comfortable looking pants. Maybe he was blushing about that?</p>
<p>“Ah? So you’ve noticed.” A smirk suddenly appeared on his face. “Go ahead. I know what you want to do. Touch it.” That caught you off guard a little, but you did want to. Really badly. One of your hands reaches out to touch his cock over his pants. “Good girl…” You hear him mumble. You can’t help but moan yourself when you feel the girth. “Go on, you want more than that right?” He snickered. </p>
<p>You lean into his crotch, practically rubbing your face onto it. You run your tongue lazily over his clothed cock. You earn a quiet moan from him, but you should feel proud that you got that much out of him already. Even though it is embarrassing, you tug at his pants and pull them down just a bit so his cock jumps out. It’s pretty… Big. You stick out your tongue again and lick it from the balls all the way to the tip. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh shook his head eventually though which made you cock your head. “You should take that all in your mouth. There’s no need to tease me, mongrel. You shouldn’t keep your king waiting.” You stuttered and stumbled over your words before shutting up and slowly taking his dick in your mouth. He was too big for you to take it all in, that may be a challenge for another day, but you did your best getting most of it in there. Gil’s cock was very smooth which made it easy for you to bob your head and get some help from your hand too to stroke part of the shaft that wasn’t in your mouth. He eventually pulls your head away and sits up straight. “You were actually getting good there.” Gil groans</p>
<p>He now just sits there, his cock in his hand, teasing you with the sight. He then pats his lap, urging you to come sit on it, which you do. Now, this is quite a nice view. He’s slowly stroking his cock right in front of you and is smirking while doing so. It’s a sight that gets you really wet. Suddenly, one of his hands goes under your dress again and rips your panties off. Well, say goodbye to that pair. His hand is feeling how wet you are before putting a finger inside that hole. Gil is kindly preparing you for his large cock.  </p>
<p>Once Gilgamesh deemed you stretched and wet enough for his dick, he lined himself up. He thrusted his hips up without warning. A big moan escapes your lips. Gil bounced you up and down his cock at a steady pace. Moans escape his lips as well, though they’re smaller, as if he’s trying to hold them back a bit. The fact this was so out in the open got the both of you more excited. </p>
<p>You were both panting and moaning for quite a while, but eventually Gilgamesh speeds up his thrusts. He’s clearly close to cumming. He has his eyes closed and he’s panting a lot more. It only takes a couple more moments for him to finally give in. He lets out a big groan as he cums deep inside of your pussy. You cum soon after he does, squeezing his dick even more, milking all his cum. </p>
<p>After staying like this for a while, Gil removes his now limp dick from your pussy. A small blush was on his face while looking at you… Staring at you… Cum leaks from your pussy. Gilgamesh noticed.</p>
<p>“Hoh… Mongrel. It’s rude to not keep a king’s gift inside of you.” He shoves a finger deep inside of you as a way to keep his cum inside of you more or less. It was more of a gesture if anything else. After a while, with a smirk, he withdraws his fingers, brings it to his own mouth and licks the lewd juices off his fingers. </p>
<p>After the horny air dies down a bit, you slide off Gil, sit next to him and lay your head on his shoulder. <br/>“Happy Valentine’s day.” You hear him mutter. You smile and say the same thing back. You close your eyes, you can feel them getting heavy. You drift into a slumber, a very comfortable one. Gilgamesh had also fallen asleep against you while still drifting along on the Euphrates. </p>
<p>What a lovely Valentine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I think this is one of my better works, even though I rushed the ending a bit because I needed to get this done for Valentine's after all! </p>
<p>I was planning on writing more Valentine's fics, but time got the better of me sadly.</p>
<p>Next time, something else. I don't know what it'll be yet. It completely depends on what I finish first. But I have a lot of ideas planned! I hope you stay tuned~</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/goatchann</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>